


wagashi

by kazahaya0



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazahaya0/pseuds/kazahaya0
Summary: Mahoro and Amagi have started dating and Mahoro really wants to impress, so he gifts Amagi handmade sweets.
Relationships: Amagi Daichi/Mahoro Tadashi
Kudos: 8





	wagashi

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon Mahoro becomes a chef or works in culinary and sweets confectionary when he is older. I think he would enjoy cooking for Amagi as well. 
> 
> Wagashi are a type of traditional Japanese sweet, often with very intricate and beautiful shapes. Be sure to google them, they’re a feast for the eyes (and delicious too, especially with tea).

He told him, it had started with bento preparations every week, because one must know how to cook in order to survive and because Family Mart snacks are great but not enough for a balanced diet. Then his manager was overworked and so, Mahoro volunteered to help out Yukie at making rice balls for the team as well.

And then he just realized he actually did enjoy cooking a whole lot.

Amagi would witness it when he visited Mahoro’s house. He would be chopping something away at the balcony as a cooking video ran on his ipad, like now, and Amagi would stare at the amount of knick knacks for time counting and gram measuring, all manner of tools for whipping and cutting you could use for either a single dish or a whole banquet.

“Are you going to use all of this for dinner?”

“No, that’s some stuff I got at the store, they’re for this dessert I want to try. I’m making tonkatsu tonight like I promised you.”

It was his favorite and Mahoro knew it.

“Oh, right.”

And while Amagi had studied for his exams, like everyone else on their grade, so did Mahoro, only he studied double as he now had also to pass his other entrance test for culinary school soon. How stressful it must be, Amagi thinks, to turn something you like like cooking, into something so strict.

“Why do you want to do it? Culinary school. I like food and cooking sometimes but… I think if I had to make it for other people as a job I would get tired of it.”

“I don’t think that way.” Mahoro pauses the cooking video he was watching on his tablet, and takes another cookie from the plate he put in front of Amagi. He turns the oven on, as he thinks of what doing next as well as what he is about to say. “I like making food. It’s serious, but it makes people happy. Something like that.”

“I guess I am just curious… but if it makes you happy I hope you get in.” Amagi mumbles, chewing on a few chips. It really fits Mahoro like a glove, the image of the stoic chef. Amagi can see him perfectly in his upcoming new all white uniform, working hard at some new assignment and cutting vegetables or meat cubes at abnormal speed, like he has seen in dramas or tv shows.

"Yeah... I've been working hard."

“You will be such a cool chef Mahoro. I hope you get your own restaurant. Then I can visit you all the time and taste your food every day.”

The tips of Mahoro’s ears go bright red and he doesn’t answer. Just the tips, which makes it all the funnier to Amagi.

*  
  


“It was my second try but I hope they look anything like they’re supposed to.”

Mahoro takes something from his leather jacket pocket and only then does Amagi realize it’s a tiny box.

He blushes, takes the tiny pink box in his hands and undoes the ribbon on top. It’s equally formal and sweet. Inside there are six perfectly shaped wagashi sweets. Each their own shape, all in shades of pink, lilac and canary yellow. They’re all flowers.

The atmosphere of the café they’re at, stylish as it is, feels suddenly too ordinary for this type of thing. Amagi is simply surprised. Mahoro has been away at culinary school for a few months now, but he didn't expect his level to be so good.

“They’re too pretty… how can I even think about eating them…”

They had been dating for a while, if any of them would call it that. They're too nervous and busy with school work to stop and think about what it means.

Amagi has been at his house, has seen him cooking whole meals before. But to gift him this? Wagashi are expensive because they’re so intricate to make, years of practice go into each molded shape. It’s like poetry in food form and to make them yourself isn’t impossible, but it’s hard and something Amagi’s mom or grandma never bothered with.

They sit like tiny sugar flowers in front of the tea they ordered. Amagi is still blushing.

“Thank you, they look so good! They’re like tiny flowers… are you sure?”

“Thanks, I hope you like them, and yeah I’m sure. I really was thinking of you when I made those.”

“Why?”

“Because,” he looks away for a second, the tiniest bit of embarrassment on his voice “Because I wanted to give you a present since it was our anniversary last week. Isn’t that what boyfriends do?”

Yeah, ‘boyfriends’. Amagi’s stomach still flops a little. But Mahoro is right. His cheeks burn a little.

“But I didn’t get you anything special like thi-”

Mahoro stares at him softly and Amagi stops talking then. He doesn’t want Mahoro to think he is coming up to excuses not to eat what he made. He takes a pink cherry blossom one in his hands and takes a tiny bite, afraid of eating something so pretty. It’s soft and tender, not too sugary as expected, and honestly feels like the store bought quality ones he has gotten in the past. Amagi nearly yells in surprise, excitedly.

“Mahoro these are amazing!! They’re so good!”

Mahoro sighs in relief.

Amagi is half way on the second bite when he stops.

“Also please tell me you took a picture of the whole thing! Where is my phone- I want to show Yukie!”

“I did, don’t worry.”

*

They have the tea with two other (shared, as Amagi insisted) wagashi and decide to leave. Outside the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom.

Mahoro is silent listening to Amagi speak of his new technique, or the school he is planning on going to. Attentive, but also preoccupied.

“Mahoro?”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to weird you out. Maybe next time I’ll make daifuku. Less formal?”

“Mahoro… I really enjoyed the sweets.”

“I’m glad.”

And because he is afraid Mahoro will keep thinking this over, perhaps regretting giving these to Amagi, and also because they’re on an empty street corner and only a cat is there to watch them, he pulls at Mahoro’s jacket and gives him a peck on the lips.

“I really liked your gift. I’m sorry I didn’t express myself well, I am not used to these kinds of gifts! I’m not used to… someone making something so beautiful for me.”

Mahoro’s hand finds his, squeezes it a bit. His frown is gone, his eyes are gentle and so his is voice.

“I just wanted to make you something special. Happy anniversary Daichi.”

To this Amagi says nothing else, his heart is very full.


End file.
